


Most Important Meal Of The Day

by SinnerOfFoRennis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ???not rly but, Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, High Heels, M/M, Riding, You two geezers play safe now, bucky in a skirt uwu, first work so sorry, makin something else rn, nat u smart smart girl, not while doing it sorz, she knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerOfFoRennis/pseuds/SinnerOfFoRennis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Bucky, wearing black 2" high heels, and a black skirt. Nothing fancy, nothing leathery or furry or frilly. Imagine Bucky in those high heels and skirt, with a loose, hooded sweater, and a lazy, loose ponytail. Imagine Bucky with fluffed up hair, uneven skirt, barely hanging on one side of his waist, loose sweater showing his chiseled collar bones.</p><p>Now imagine that Bucky, in that same outfit, head to toe as described, riding blissfully slow on Steve's cock, thighs trembling like jelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Important Meal Of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: I have never wrote a stucky thing before. Or a stucky sex thing before. I've written a sexy thing before but not about hot bara men but, hey, you gotta try something new
> 
> And!!!!!! This is the first thing I posted on here! Enjoy you pervs.

Bucky sometimes forgot how good Nat was at lying. She didn't technically lie, but she definitely left something out of why she wanted to go clothes shopping. Now, there's that thing about women always having to shop for clothes, but Natasha has a good reason. It's not like a agent spy has many clothes in her wardrobe. Not many clothes for a date. And the dress she picked will blow Clint away. And, besides, Bucky didn't have many clothes either.

He's not a soldier anymore, he doesn't to anything really. He has two pairs of pants, two pair of shoes, and two weeks worth of shirts. And one of those pants and shoe pairs were his work out clothes. So hey, why not get some more underwear, kill two birds with one stone?

The store was quiet. Bucky liked quiet. He didn't like loud, and different. He was glad Steve and Nat understood that. He didn't like change so much, Bucky felt like he had to throw up at the suggestion by Steve to simply order something else at their usual restaurant, at their usual bench, with their usual orders. Bucky didn't like change. The store was almost like a thrift store, but had new, branded, unused clothes, the silence it had inside made it feel like everything has its own silent story. Nice stories that dress had. When Natasha raised the heels with some salesman smile and eyes, an innocent, third bird got stoned.

"Gettin' shoes, too?" Bucky sighed, striding over to the terrifying woman, tucking his hands in his jacket pockets. Nat's smile got wider, and the silk in her voice as she put the heels down on a nearby bench was almost unnoticeable.

"They're not for me," Nat mouth twitched to a smirk like grin and silk practically rolled out of her mouth. Bucky was on the other side of the bench, eyes tracing the heels as they slid over to him.

"But they're for you to try."

"Woman's shoes? I got big feet, Nat, I ain't puttin' on stilettos." Bucky raised an eyebrow, keeping his head facing the heels, but looking at Nat.

"Well, you know what they say about big feet." She joked, plopping on her side of the bench, crossing her legs with her foot on her knee. She gestured to the boots.

"Atleast try them on."

"They're probably not my size."

"I got the biggest ones." Nat's head cocked to the side, and her posture was screaming "If you don't put those on, I'll shove them down your throat." And Bucky couldn't argue with that. He reluctantly sat on the chair, groaning as he kicked his feet up on the bench across, tossing his old, torn shoes to one edge. He slipped the heels on with his one hand, which was hard, but not impossible, and they fit like a glove. A foot glove.

"Would ya look at that? Practically made for you." Natasha smirked, sliding to Bucky's side, tying the laces (which looked badass, by the way) for him, as he took off his prosthetic. (Stark made him a new arm, a detachable one) As she finished the second, pretty bow, she held out her hands like a "Ta-Da!" Bucky glared at her, knowing fully well what message she was getting.

"Hey, Steve would love them!"

"Yeah, sure, like I'm his dame." Bucky murmured, pulling the strings, knots coming undone, and kicked them off his feet, sliding his normal, run down, whatever-they-call-them shoes on.

"Just imagine the amazing nights you'll have." Nat wiggled her eyebrows and smirked again. Bucky had to go back on that. He glared at the heels, like they were gonna pull out a gun and shoot him, images sliding into his mind. Maybe Bucky won't wear them, but maybe Steve will. Bucky groaned, and rubbed his face, fighting the images in his mind.

"Fine, take 'em." Natasha pumped her fist in the air immediately. She stood up and picked up the shoes, dress, and underwear and lead them to the register, but then suddenly stopped. She turned around on her heel, slammed the items into Bucky's chest and flew off deeper into the store with a smirk. Bucky's face twisted in confusion, but kept walking to the check out center. About as soon as he greeted the lady at the register, Natasha was immediately next to Bucky. She placed a black skirt on the counter. It was plain, not poofy or frilly, but not some pantsuit skirt either. Like a skirt a high school girl would wear. Bucky didn't like that look on her face.

The automatic doors swooshed open to the grey sky, and the pair walked to Nat's car, bag in her hand. The car beeped, and Nat slid in, Bucky split second after.

"Now, don't tell me that-" Bucky started, but Nat interrupted him.

"I didn't say you'd have to wear it."

"You didn't say anything."

* * *

 

Bucky was feeling smug. Sly. According to Nat, nothing like satisfying that feeling but being two inches taller and ten inches girly-er.

"The heels make you feel confident! And the skirt makes you feel pretty. All a girl needs, in my opinion." Thank you, Nat, for comparing a grown (90 year old) man (child) to a girl.

But boy, was she right. In no way was Bucky gonna let Steve see this. No way, no how. No way he was gonna let Steve see Bucky in Steve's favourite sweater (on him) along with the skirt and heels, and his hair pulled in a loose ponytail. Steve always loved his ponytail.

But it's not like Bucky would mind if Steve saw him. But not even in Asgard was Bucky gonna make himself show him like this to Stevie. Not even possible.

But it did happen. Steve left early in the mornings (and why would he do that) to go for his morning jog, and then go meet up with Sam, then pick up some breakfast for the both of them since Bucky couldn't cook worth shit. All in that, he's mostly back in an hour and a half, or three quarters.

What did happen, was, is that Steve came home, work out clothes, brown bag and recyclable cup holder in hand, and Bucky was asleep. In the high heels. In the skirt. With his hair up, with his loose sweater, everything. But it was worse. It was sloppy. Not like bad sloppy, but like "I'm too hot to be this lazy" sloppy, if that makes sense. His bangs were loose on his face, hair floofier, and the sweater's collar was usually dangly and big, and it showed his perfect collar bones, sweater bunched up where Bucky scratched himself tiredly. And the skirt dangled on his waist, giving a delicious peek of the V of his hip bones.

Now, he didn't sleep in the heels, he wasn't exactly comfortable in them, and thank god Steve didn't see him in those. Bucky, as usual, as always, came out of the bedroom to greet his lover at the door, and he did, just as Steve dropped his keys on the plate and placed the food on the counter.

"So Sam told me about a thing I should check out an' I figured we could both, 'cause we're old men and we need to be "refreshed" on these thi-" Bucky walked towards the counter, completely forgot about the getup, focused on the food as Steve emptied the bags, with their usual orders, as always. Steve turned to Bucky, and at first he looked happy to see a beautiful face he loved but then it got even more beautiful.

He stopped in his tracks, well, they both did as realization hit. Bucky had no idea what to do, but neither did Steve so they both stood in silence for about, five seconds, but it felt like five hours.

"I-I have no what to... Say..." Steve trailed off, looking dazed and dumb founded.

"I do," Bucky started, "Natasha." He tried to add some humour to sand down the humiliation inside of him.

"Well, yeah, I'd think so." Steve smiled and ran his hand through his sandy hair quickly and "God, he's so beautiful," Bucky thought.

"She told me that it'd make me feel confident. Make me feel pretty." Bucky smiled innocently, playing his game now, walking slowly towards him and brushing his bangs with a sleeve covered hand and god, Steve looked like he just lost it then.

"Well, you sure look like it." Steve hummed, closing the space between them, sly innocent smile playing at the blonds lips, too. Steve smoothed his hand over Bucky's cheek, thumb rubbing his cheek bone, fingers grazing his neck and loose hairs. Bucky tilted his head, pressing his cheek into Steve's hand, and baring his neck to him, pretty like a picture in the sweater. Steve's baby blues were a dark ring around black, and Bucky's were probably the same.

"We should probably eat some breakfast," Bucky whispered, softly pushing Steve's hand away, leaning in, barely brushing their lips.

"Most important meal of the day." Steve's lips moved, brushing against Bucky's before he softly placed his hand at the back of the brunettes neck, closing the distance.

The kiss was... Unexplainable. It was lustful but soft and pushy at the same time. Bucky's mouth tingled with sensation, as Steve innocently swiped his tongue across his lip. Bucky's hand gripped Steve's hair, parting his lips and their tongues rubbed, more like glided against each other. Steve's other hand went from the other side of Bucky's neck, down to his waist. His fingertips brushed his collar, and to the soft, plush skin of the section of his chest the low collared sweater revealed, and cupped his pec for a second, till it slid to his waist. Bucky put his other arm, which worked just as well as the real one, looked as the real one, felt like the real one, pressed to Steve's chest.

He felt a tug in his stomach; emptiness. Food > mind blowing make outs. He pushed against his chest, and their lips parted, popping, soft huffs puffing out of them both, as they still stood close, breaths tickling against each other's skin.

"Food." Bucky breathed.

"Yeah." Steve nodded, separating them, and Bucky huffed at the lost of his warmth. Right now, breakfast.

* * *

 

Breakfast really is the most important meal of the day. Depends on who's eating. Steve eating up the sight of Bucky, sitting prettily on his lap, thighs not even worthy to gods trembling around Steve's waist. Or Bucky's ass eating up Steve's cock, stuffed to the brink in every nook and cranny of his body.

No, it doesn't depend. They always eat breakfast together. They usually do that. But jesus christ is Bucky beautiful. Sinful low collared sweater bunched up at his chest, held up by his real hand. The bottom edge of the black skirt pinned under that same hand, flushed cock deliciously peeking out to Steve, begging to be touched. Bucky's hips pinned with Steve's hands, bunching up the skirts sides, exposing those trembling thighs. Hell, Bucky didn't have shorts, and the skirt didn't have them attached so all they had to do is take off his boxers. Half of his long locks covered his blissed face, other barely pinned in the ponytail. His metal hand pressed against Steve's right hand, squeezing as Steve rolled Bucky's hips for him, slow and tantalizing.

Steve softly thrusts in him once in a while, once every ten seconds, and this time he did it a little bit too rough, little bit too fast and Bucky's lips parted and a groan slipped past at the slight change of pace. Steve stopped Bucky's movements, and he tried to roll his hips but his hands just won't let him budge, and Bucky squeezed Steve's hand in reflex. All that was heard was their huffs and Bucky's occasional groans.

"Waddya want babydoll? You... You want me to move you? You want to fuck yourself on me? Talk to me Buck..." Steve graveled, clearing his throat. Bucky whimpered, and shifted on Steve's lap, baby blues on him like a spotlight. Steve bucked his hips shallowly in Bucky's tight heat, swallowing the gasp/groan that tickled on Bucky's lips.

"I-I want.." Bucky began, licking his lips and gulping to help the words out. Instead of speaking he tried to buck his hips but was denied by the artist's hands.

"C'mon, babydoll... You want be to touch your cock? Look at it, it's so red... Mm- Tell me Buck, tell me." Steve rubbed Bucky's hips, his metal hand moving to Steve's chest.

"Mm- I want to ride you, Stevie. Nice 'n hard. Want you to hit me where it feels the best 'n I wan' to jerk myself off. Right in front of you, like a nice little show with this skirt and all." Bucky slurred, bucking his trembling hips, thighs squeezing Steve for emphasis. Steve rubbed his hands up and down his waist, bunching up the skirt even more.

"That sounds nice, mm, wh-why don't you do that now, hm?" Steve groaned, bucking up in the brunette, deep and fast. Bucky's jaw dropped, and his hips started slowly rolling, Steve's hands leading him, making him grind onto his cock.

"Fuck me, Stevie, stuff me full. I wan' all of it, gimme it all- ah!" Bucky's mouth went slack as Steve snapped his hips up, fucking into him nice and hard, like he wanted. Bucky rubbed his metal hand up and down on Steve's abs, then grabbed his own stiff, flushed cock. He jerked himself on Steve, sucking in his bottom lip, giving the show he told he was going to give, godly meaty thighs squeezing around Steve.

Steve could feel the tightness in his stomach get to strong to hold back as he snapped his hips up way more roughly and stuffed Bucky full like he wanted. Bucky gasped and tugged at his cock one more time until he sputtered on Steve's chest, thighs twitching and trembling. After a while, Bucky lifted himself off of Steve, thighs still trembling, and plopped on the bed next to him.

"Nice breakfast." Bucky sighed. Steve reached over and snapped the band that kept Bucky's hair up off an hummed in agreement. Boy, is Bucky more than full.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for riding... And boys in skirts...


End file.
